memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Breakdowns
Here lies Kieran Duffy (2332-2376) He died so others would live. While the da Vinci undergoes repairs after the Galvan VI incident, the crew return to their homes to reconcile relationships with their families. Book Jacket After the catastrophic events of Wildfire, the S.C.E. crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci is in disarray. Half of the ship's complement were killed at Galvan VI, and the survivors must put their lives back together. Corsi, accompanied by Stevens, tries to make amends with her long-estranged father. Abramowitz attempts to lose herself in her work, only to be confronted with an old rival--and her own emotional fears. P8 Blue goes home to find her world confronting a crisis that threatens the Nasat's very existence. But it is Captain Gold and Commander Gomez who face the most difficult trials, as they find the road to recovery a difficult one. Each confronts demons from the past and the uncertainty of the future, leading to a bitter confrontation from which neither may ever truly recover... Stories Home Fires ;E-book #25 (19 February 2003, 97kb, ISBN 0743475917) : Domenica Corsi brings fellow crewmate Fabian Stevens home to meet her parents. At first her mother greets them, and helps them get settled for the week they'll be there. Corsi and her mother, Ulrika, talk about how Fabian really does like her. The two, who are not quite dating, have gotten very close after recent events, including the near-destruction of the da Vinci at Galvan VI. :When her father, Aldo Corsi, gets home, before asking her how she's been, he asks about "the axe". The Axe is the Corsi's family heirloom, an Axe given to one of their ancestors, a firefighter who died in the September 11, 2001 attacks. She says it's fine, and explains to Fabian how her and her father have grown apart since she joined Starfleet. :Her father says that he has to leave for his cargo run immediately, and can't chat with them. Fabian, trying to rectify the situation between Corsi and her father, arranges for them to go aboard the Cargo trip with him. :En route to a rendezvous with the Thelkans, their cargo ship, the Pharaon, experiences engine trouble. As Fabian and Wilson, her fathers friend and ships engineer, try to fix it, Corsi insisted on having a talk with her father about why he hates Starfleet so much. :He explains that back in 2355, just before the Cardassian wars, Starfleet came to him in the form of a Lieutenant Commander William Ross, and asked him to store spy equipment aboard his ship, as his cargo route would pass near Cardassian space. He reluctantly agreed, as his brother and close friend, Giancarlo Corsi, was very eager to work with Starfleet. :Part way into the mission, the Cardassians detect strange readings from the Ulrika's Hope, the Corsi's shuttle at the time, and investigate. The Starfleet officers had tried to scan a moon nearby, as it may be a new Cardassian spy post. The Cardassians insisted on boarding and inspecting the ship. :The Gul in charge, Gul Mogad, was an acquaintance of Aldo Corsi. So kept the search at a minimum, with the intention of letting them go. But his officers detected the spy equipment, and the Starfleet officers were forced to open fire. This led to an all-out fire fight in the cargo bay, where three of the cargo freighters crew will killed, including Aldo's close brother, Giancarlo. :Aldo was able to come to a compromise, to stop the bloodshed. He would hand over any scans the Starfleet personnel obtained, and the Cardassians would let them go. Gul Mogad reluctantly agreed. While Commander Ross argued that he couldn't do that, that it was classified information, but Aldo was to angry over the death of his brother. :Aboard the Pharaon, Corsi felt a new sense of closeness to her father. That this was the first time he'd ever truly opened up to her. Fabian enters, and explains the warp drive is back online, and the ship goes on to it's rendezvous with the Thelkans. :Corsi accidentally walks into Fabians quarters just after he had taken a shower, and they talk about their future. Fabian says that he's decided to leave Starfleet, and Corsi is shocked. She explains that every one had lost people in the Gorvan VI incident, and that she had to sleep with a highlighted list of the survivors next to her bed every night just so she knew who was still alive. She convinces him that if she can go on, he would have to. Characters ;Aldo Corsi : Dominica Corsi's father, who she has barely talked to since graduating the Academy. Starfleet Officers aren't welcome in his house, and he has great pride for the "Corsi Axe". He runs freight through the Rigel colonies. He was very close to his younger brother, Giancarlo (or "Gi") until he was killed by Cardassians. ;Giancarlo Corsi : Aldo's younger brother, worked with him on the Ulrika's Hope in the 2350s. He always wanted to join Starfleet, but never did. He was killed by a Cardassian boarding party. ;Gul Mogad : Cardassian Gul in charge of the Saltok system during the 2350's. ;Lieutenant Commander William Ross : In 2355, he served as Starfleet Intellegence officer. He went on the trip into Cardassian space with the spy team, under the alias of "Barry" the ships Assistant Helmsman. * Colv : Tellarite engineer aboard the Ulrika's Hope. * Ulrika Corsi : Dominica's mother, she is softer to visitors then her husband, and welcomes her daughter "Dommie" and her friend Fabien when they arrive. * Michael Dillone : Chief helmsman aboard the Ulrika's Hope. * Ensign Tobias Donovan : Human starfleet officer, he was in charge of monitoring the Starfleet sensor equipment along with Ghrovlatrei. * Gret : Bolian navigator aboard the Ulrika's Hope. * Lieutenant Hu'Ghrovlatrei : An Efrosian Starfleet officer, she was also in charge of monitoring the Starfleet sensor equipment. When two cardassians discovered the sensors, she had to fire at them. Aldo later blamed her for the death of Giancarlo. * Traket : Cardassian security officer, shot by Ghrovlatrei. * Walters : Human cargo manager aboard the Ulrika's Hope. * Wilson : Engineer aboard the Ulrika's Hope and later the Pharoan. He was very old, and born on the New Paris colonies. References ;Breen : Duffy once saved Fabian Stevens during a ground-based fire fight with the Breen during the Dominion War. ;Fahleena III : A Federation colony, the location of Corsi's parents house. ;New Paris colonies : Earth colony established in the early 22nd century, its inhabitants have developed an accent of their own. Mr. Wilson was from the New Paris Colony. ;Saltok IV : A planet near Cardassian space, its moon was the location of a Cardassian spy base during the Cardassian wars. ;[[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] : During the 2350's, Starfleet Intelligence assumed it was the Cardassians that caused it's mysterious destruction in the Maxia Zeta system. ;Tellarites : The Tellarites are referred to only by their involvement in the "infamous Tellarite bar-fight story". ; Galvan VI : A planet in the previous book where First Officer Kieran Duffy was killed, along with a large portion of the da Vinci's crew. ; Thelkans : An alien species, who in the 2370's employed Aldo Corsi to run cargo. ; Pharaon : A cargo ship owned by Aldo Corsi, capable of warp 4. Its inertial dampers are not up to Starfleet regulations. ; Q'babi juice : A beverage kept aboard the Pharaon, Corsi used to drink it all when she went on trips as a girl. Her father hates it when people finish the ships supply before he can have some. ; Ulrika's Hope : A cargo ship owned by Aldo Corsi in the 2350's. Age of Unreason ;E-book #26 (21 March 2003, 66kb, ISBN 0743475925) : On the planet Vrinda, Lord Farhan Tanek discusses the future with his advisor Enzo Clyvans. Tanek plans to use a new weapon to annihilate his political enemy, the entire religion of the Nasnan. Enzo Clyvans decides that the civil war would be to catastrophic for the planet, and tries to get to a tower in the temple. Just before a security gaurd kills him, he is able to transmit a signal to Starfleet Headquarters. :Cultural Specialist Carol Abrahmowitz planned to spend her shore leave at a conference on Caliph IX, but considers changing those plans when she meets a man on a cargo vessel she's on, Ian, a "quality inspector" for a company. They flirt until one of the vessels crewman inform her of a message, for Captain Scott. :She later has to meet with Language specialist Bart Faulwell, and Soloman on Vrinda. The planet has asked for Federation intervention, as the two disputing sects want to avoid civil war. The planet could be described as "uncivilized" and "barbaric", and the only reason they had technology comparable to other powers was that an alien species with nothing along the lines of the Prime Directive had given them advanced weapons, holo-technology, and other devices. :Lord Tanek asks Carol to host the ceremony that will begin a truce between the two warring powers. While Bart and Soloman investigate a new device, created by one of Carols old rivals, a Martin Masur. It can cause the body to be instantly duplicated, and the person can control both bodies, similar to "astral projection". But the person can instantly appear anywhere, and gain or loose tangibility at will, so the people in power are worried about assassination attempts, and the loss of all privacy. :While Bart and Soloman work on creating a device that will inhibit these devices world-wide, Carol begins investigating if Masur is guilty of the crimes the Vrindans have accused him of, including murder. At the same time, she has to prepare for the ceremony. She begins thinking it would be easier if there were two of her, so she decides to try the device on. Afterwards, she notices that she's begging to get power hungry, and paranoid, which continues to prove the device may have negative side effects. :At the ceremony, Carol finally realizes Masur's big scheme. He didn't come to the planet to design a machine to inhibit the devices, but to empower them. The machine Bart and Soloman had been working on, would in fact let the whole planet "astral project" when ever they like, plaguing the world with more chaos and violence then it already had. :The three of them leave the planet on the USS Sugihara, and begin heading back to their shore leave. The planets peace was not reached, but civil war was by far averted. The planet began the road to Federation membership, when it's leaders decided that peace was better then the possibility of mutual annihilation. :Carol decided to follow Ian, and go to Pacifica. Soloman decided to return to McKinley Station to oversee the refit of the da Vinci's new computer. And Bart decided to return to Starbase 92. Characters ;Lord Farhan Tanek : Leader of the majority party (Vardan) on the planet Vrinda. He asks the Federation for help when plans for his new weapon are leaked, and he decides to stop it's use by anyone. ;Martin Masur : A federation citizen that once stole the idea of Carol Abramhowitz and took the credit, he helped the Vrindans develop the astral projection technology. He was later taken to a Federation court via the Sugihara's brig. *Alhouan : A body guard of Taneks, he is actually in the opposition party to the devices use. *Enzo Clyvans : Faked his death to get the Federation to come to the planet and repair what he lied was an inhibitor, which was actually a enhancer. *Ian : A "quality inspector" for a major ten-world orginization, he showed romantic interest in Carol Abrahmowitz. Carol would later meet him up on Pacifica. *Tirza Sirajaldan *Menzala Trivere References ;Pacifica : The Lionarti was en route to this planet before Carol had to leave. When the mission was over, she decided to meet up with Ian here. ;Belgarian : Species that owns the cargo organization the Lionarti works for. ;Caliph IX : Planet that Carol was originally heading for, before Starfleet sent her to Vrinda. ;The Highborn : The legislative branch of Vrindas government, it is made up of people who are believed to be born of noble blood. ;Lionarti : A cargo shuttle under the command of the Belgarian cargo authrority, and was en route to Pacifica. ;Nasnan : The religious opponents of the Vardans, they were almost annihilated by the Vardan's use of the Astral projecting device. They decided to make peace with the Vardans when mutual annihilation became possible. ;Sinnravian drad music : Collection of musical compositions given to Faulwell by Nog when he worked on Deep Space 9. He listens to it often, and people often complain that it's horrible. ;Starbase 92 : The Starbase Bart Faulwell spends most of his shore leave at. ;USS Sugiahara : The Sugihara is a Federation starship that was in orbit of Vrinda in case the S.C.E. team needed emergency beam out. They later brought the team to Starbase 92, and held Masur in their brig. ;Vardan : Religious and political opponents of the Nasnan. Tanek is the leader of the planet, and the party. ;Vrinda : The inhabited by the Vrindans, the political party in control are the Vardan. They are split religiously and risked civil war until they asked the Federation to intervene. Balance of Nature ;E-book #27 (3 April 2003, 115kb, ISBN 0743475933) : SUMMARY :CONTINUED SUMMARY. Characters References Breakdowns ;E-book #28 (18 June 2003, 69kb, ISBN 0743474562) : SUMMARY :CONTINUED SUMMARY. Characters References About the Authors Background Information * These stories are the S.C.E. equivalent of Star Trek's "Home" and "Family", as it shows the crew re-finding themselves after a destructive battle. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Characters ;MAJOR CHARACTER, LINK TO CANON ARTICLE : DEFINITION OF CHARACTER-- IF CHARACTER IS CANONICALLY MENTIONED, LIST ONLY RELEVANT INFO FROM THIS BOOK. ;MAJOR NONCANON CHARACTER : DEFINITION OF CHARACTER-- LIST OTHER APPEARANCES OR SERIES ARTICLE. Category:Novels